Try Me
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Clary has defeated Robert Lightwood, Luke, Izzy and Alec at arm wrestling. But when she faces the love of her life, Jace, at the same challenge and loses, she has to obey all his orders for her the rest of the day.


**Try Me**

(Clary's POV)

"C'mon Alec! Be a man!" Izzy screamed at the top of her lungs as her brother tried pushing his hand up. I gripped tightly on Alec's hand, careful not to hurt his hand with my nails that I haven't cut in a while and used as much force as I could to hold him down. Almost there, just inches off the table! Our palms were drenched in sweat as we kept on fighting to push each other down. I squinted my eyes at him and he gave the same response back. I smirked and he growled for his arm was too fatigue so he loosened and I pushed his arm flat on the table with ease.

"Woohoo! I'm an arm wrestling champion!" I said pumping fists in the air over and over.

"Oh don't be such a brag, Clary!" Alec grunted, as he sat up from the chair on the other side of the table that was across from where I was sitting.

"You're just jealous, Alec!" I snapped back.

"Whatever I'm leaving." He said and he rolled his eyes and turned to the kitchen door leave.

Isabelle kept his eyes on him as he left the kitchen, saying, "And I thought you could defeat Clary easily."

Alec shouted back at her from down the hall, "Like I said, I'm leaving!"

I joked, "To where? Magnus's?

"I don't care! I just want to get the hell outta here!"

I hear the door open and slam shut as I start chuckling, "I can't believe he's pissed about losing to me at arm wrestling."

Isabelle sighed and said, "Well he didn't think you were that strong."

"Are you kidding me?" I said in complete disbelief, "He saw with his own two eyes that I defeated Luke, Robert-

"No no no! Don't use my father's first name!" she scolded.

I rolled my eyes and continued, "Fine! He saw with his own two eyes I defeated Luke, MR. LIGHTWOOD, and you at arm wrestling! How could he have not thought I was strong?"

Izzy shrugged and replied, "He has a habit of underestimating people," she started grabbing her stuff and saying, "I gotta go, I got a date with Simon."

"Alright see ya, Izzy."

She left, leaving me the only one in the Institute. I heard the door open and close a second time. No I wasn't the only one here. Jace was too. How could I forget my own boyfriend is here? I pushed the thought aside and started stretching my arms as it was kinda sore from arm wrestling a lot. I put them above my head and stretched like I did in the morning when I woke up, arching my back like a bridge. As I continued stretching, Jace had came in without my notice.

"So you defeated Alec, Izzy, Robert, and Luke?" he said, getting my attention on him. He leaned against the side of the door with hands in his pockets. He wore a maroon long sleeve shirt covering all of his arms up to his wrists, with blue jeans and bare foot. I don't understand how his feet don't get cold.

I said back proudly, "Yeah, not bad, right?"

He smiled and replied, "Not bad, not bad at all." He finally straightened his posture.

"Anyways, what do you want? To arm wrestle me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," I answered while making my way back to my spot in the table, "so let's sit down and get this over wit-"

Jace cut me off and placing his hand with his fore finger straight up, "Let me finish!"

I gave him a baffled look and then he continued, "If I win, Clary, you have to follow my requests for you the rest of the day," he continues with a very confident voice, "And I know for sure I will win."

Right after he said that, I started bursting out laughing and pounding my fist on the table. Oh god my boyfriend is stupid! I didn't look at Jace since my eyes were squint shut, but I knew, in the tone of his voice, he was confused why I was LMAOing.

"What? What's so funny?"

I finished a few laughs and finally sat up, opening my eyes to wipe the tears that came out. I answer, "You're such an idiot! You know yourself that I defeated four people in a row. Some of them were skilled Shadowhunters! What makes you think you can defeat me, Jace Herondale?"

He smirked and said, "First of all I know I'm stronger than you, second, I know you'll back down because you don't want to hurt me."

I covered my mouth to prevent from laughing but I couldn't stand it. I burst into even louder laughs and fell down on the floor, holding my stomach while rolling back and forth. He's an even bigger idiot than I thought! I ROFLed so loud I was afraid of people outside hearing me.

"Oh my fucking god!" I managed to say between laughs, "Jace you're so stupid!"

He screamed over my laughs to get me to hear him, "You can stop fucking laughing!"

I did and stood up still chuckling a little as I wiped the tears away from my eyes. I finally stood straight and looked at my idiot of a boyfriend with a smile, saying, "You've got to tell me a better joke than that."

"Oh so you think I was joking when I said you would back down against me?" He said with a sly smile.

"You think just because I love you more than anything else in the world that I won't use all my force against you? By the angel, I don't think so, mister! Besides you know I was up against 4 guys an I defeated them all, consecutively. How could you be stronger than me? And how could you believe I would back down against you just because we're together?"

He smirked again, "I know you well enough to know these things, Clarissa Fairchild."

"Oh really? You know me that well, to attempt to use it against me? Try me, Jace Herondale! Sit down with me at the table and arm wrestle me! And if you win, I'll follow your orders for the rest of the day. If I win, you're going to do my requests for you the rest of the day."

His smirked wider and replied, "It's on, Clary."

I smirked back. He'll be cleaning my room in no time.

* * *

"Ready...Set...," I said slowly hands locked with Jace's, with elbows resting on the table, "GO!"

We compressed force at the exact same time. I clenched my teeth and pushed as hard as I could. Not making Jace budge at all. I looked at Jace's fierce expression as he applied his push on me. I managed to dominate a sliver and push his hand down by half an inch. Yes I can make it! But then I felt less enthusiastic when he pushed us back straight up with ease. Something's odd, Jace seems way stronger than usual. I've been having to push pass my limits. I pushed the idea to focus and told myself probably just training more. I felt sweat form at our palms as we struggled to resist and dominate at the same time. I used so much of my force I could feel myself getting fatigue. But I ignored it and continued fighting back. I squeezed Jace's hand tighter and heard him growl, "Shit!" I gasped as I saw Jace's hand. It has bleeding badly, the blood seeping around my fingers. I forgot to cut my nails and I was so focused on trying to dominate him that I didn't notice I was digging my sharp nails into his skin. I loosened my grip on his hand. Big Mistake. Jace smirked and pushed my hand down on the table. I opened my mouth in disbelief as I looked at our hands then back at Jace, who had a very big smile in victory on his face. Oh I wanted to wipe it off him right now, even though he had every right to look at me like that.

"You-you-you-"

"I won? Is that what you were gonna say?" He said slyly.

"You're so unfair!"

"I'm unfair?!" he said with his jaw dropped. He closed it into a smile and continued, "I won and I proved to you that I was stronger and that you would back down to not hurt me!"

"What if I loosened my grasp because I was tired?!"

"I saw your face when my hand started bleeding. If you didn't want to hurt me, then what else could be the reason, Clary?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I couldn't find another reason. Jace smirked at me and then looked at his hand.

"Anyhow, you lost and now you must do whatever I say for the rest of the day."

I rolled my eyes and grunted, "Yeah, whatever."

"You're so jealous aren't you, Clary?" he said mockingly, like he read my mind. He really does know me.

"Alright! Yes I envy you! Now what do you want me to do? Clean your room?"

He smirked wider, "Oh no. Not that."

His smirk looked so evil, for the first time I was actually anticipated by him.

* * *

I head bobbed up and down Jace's dick, sucking and sucking him over and over while using my tongue as much as I could. I looked up at Jace who was just casually whistling a melodic tune while healing the back of his hand. Here I was, stripped naked by my boyfriend, hands tied together by a binding rune while kneeling near Jace's cock and blow jobbing him while he has his pants and boxers off and sits on the edge of the bed, drawing a healing rune with his stele the back of his hand like any normal day. The door knob had a locking rune on it and the walls had soundless runes, which means we were in private conditions, which is great for Jace but terrible for me. Not only that, earlier he made me cut my nails so the incident won't happen again. He finished the last stroke of the _iratz _and set his stele down, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. Oh he's so relaxed isn't he, while I'm here working my ass off to deep throat him. He saw me looking up at him and shifted his view on me as I quickly looked away. He smiled and patted and ruffled my hair on the top of my head. I tried to say something in between sucks but all that came out was muffled noise.

"Hmm, Clary? Did you say something?" he asked.

I let go of his dick and breathed for a moment after holding that thing in my mouth for God knows how long, panting, "Did you have to bind my wrists together?"

He smirked, bringing his hand to the back of my head and pushing me towards his cock again. Here we go again. The thing went into my mouth and Jace pushed all the way. He finally replied, "First of all I didn't tell you to stop sucking. Second, yes I had to tie your wrists because I knew you would probably escape."

Jace's hand released the back of my head and then I let go again and replied coldly, "No I wouldn't escape because first of all I keep my promises and second, you were right about you getting stronger and me holding back because I love you. I admit it okay?"

"Clary, you're so adorable, so innocent, yet so stupid sometimes," he said sweetly. His hand pushed me all the way into his dick again, making me continue deep throat him. I growled against his cock. You fucking ass hole. He smiled wider and continued, "Do you actually think that I was that strong?" He started rolling up his sleeve as I looked at him puzzled after he asked me that question.

"I maybe a strong Shadowhunter but there's no way I'm that strong to defeat you when your past your limits, cause we all know you're amazingly strong at that point. However," he finished rolling up his sleeve and shows me something on his arm, making me completely shocked as he continued, "any Shadowhunter can win against you as long as they got a trick up their sleeve." The mark on his arm was the rune for strength. I growled in rage against his cock. I was about to let go until Jace's hand stopped me from letting go of his cock by pushing my head deeper. I groaned against his dick since this is the farthest it has ever went inside my mouth, squirming around as I try to find a way to escape.

He smiled and continued, "Try to escape and I'll bind your feet together."

I widened my eyes at that. Shit, Jace had the rune of strength and if I try to escape, he'll be strong enough to hold me down and put the binding rune on my feet! There was no way I could escape. I was stuck here with my boyfriend. I just complied and stopped moving and squirming.

"Good, now suck. I'm waiting to release," he commanded with a pleased smile.

I started bobbing my head up and down like I did before, baiting for Jace to cum earlier so this could end. This blow jobbing reminded me of the first time we had sex. It was during the victory party in Idris and god I actually had control over my boyfriend. The thought of that night made me cum, wetting my core even more. I groaned against dick after cumming, sinking my teeth on him with the sudden orgasm. Jace moaned when I bit him and released right after that. His load of sweet semen spilled into my throat. I swallowed every last drop there was. Jace pulled himself out of my mouth.

"Stand up, Clary."

I listened to him like I promised, standing on my feet with my hands binded and dangling in front of me. He stood up from the bed, towering above me as usual. He smiled down at me teasingly as I scowled at him. I love him, but I'm pissed at him.

"I know you're so angry at me, Clary," he said as if reading my mind, "but there's nothing you can do about it. You're trapped in a soundless room with the man who loves you just like you love him in return."

I gave a growl because I knew he was right.

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled our bodies closer together, continuing, "But I know you're going to enjoy this."

Without letting me protest, he threw me on the edge of the bed and made me scream in surprise, laying me on my belly with my feet dangling on the edge of the bed and still touching the floor. I pulled my arms out from under my body and placed them in front of me with my wrists still bound. I could escape now, but Jace would still stop me. I turned my head to the right and saw Jace at the drawer, searching for something.

"Ah! Here it is!" he said amused, pulling out the same box of condoms he used on our first night at the victory party. He took one out and placed one on himself and quickly made his way back to me, making me look forward again. He place his hand on my ass and another on my wet core, drenching himself with my juices. He gave a soft chuckle.

"I knew you would enjoy this Clary," his right hand fingers were replaced with his tip, both hands on my ass. He continued, "but it's time for the grand finale, baby."

Here it goes. I balled the bed sheets into my fists and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. He thrust himself inside me with ease but such pain for me. I gasped and screamed but they were muffled by the bed. Panting, I tried calming myself as much as I could, but it didn't help. Jace noticed me trying to resist the pain and came closer to my ear whispering, "Relax, love. Shhhh," he kissed my temple before continuing, "Just enjoy this with me."

The feeling of his warm breathe and soft voice was very arousing, sending shivers down my spine. He was right I was going to enjoy this. He straightened his posture and begin thrusting in and out of me at blinding speed. Okay maybe I was exaggerating, but it was fast enough to still let it hurt. I panted over and over against the bed sheets trying to resist the pain, but resisting wasn't helping anything. I thought maybe if I tried resisting more and more maybe it wouldn't hurt, but that even more stupid than I thought. So I just followed Jace's command, relax. I loosened my body up and stopped tightening around Jace's cock and relaxed. And in no time the pain was less than half of how it felt. I continued relaxing myself and heard my pants turn to moans growing louder and louder. My moans were at its loudest since the pain left and all that was left was pleasure. Jace chuckled when he heard my moans, like they were music to his ears. Our love making was always long, because we loved it and we loved each other so much. So it was gonna be a while before we climax. With each thrust, my delight would expose even more and so would Jace's. His soft moans were legit soft, but were enough to show that he was as excited as me. He fucked me another 5-6 times and then we climaxed. Jace released but didn't let a single drop of semen reach my womb while I drenched the base of his dick with my juices. Jace hadn't pulled out of me but I didn't mind. His body collapsed on top of mine, his thin fabric T-shirt covering my back. He got his lips closer to my ear to ask me for my opinion.

"Well, did you enjoy that, love?" he whispered lovingly

I smiled and replied in the same tone, "Yes," I continued after a few deep breaths, "now I'm actually glad I lost the arm wrestling."

"Naughty girl!" he whispered teasingly.

We both laughed and just rested in each other's arms, finally learning my lesson to not be Queen Narcissist especially against the man I love so more than anything else in the world.

* * *

_**Hope that was fun reading. I will be adding more Sizzy and Malec to During the Victory Party. So I hope you look forward to that. And I've decided to do this signature type deal at the end of every story I write. And here it is:**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


End file.
